ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Radzen Tos
|homeworld = Aldebaran III|sex = Male|birth = 2367|affiliation = United Federation of Planets *Starfleet **Ktarn Fleet|rank = Captain |status = |marital_status = Married|spouse(s) = Sherah sh'Prai |image1 = Radzen headshot.png|occupation = Starfleet officer|assignment = CO, [[USS Gheryzan|USS Gheryzan-A]] |additional_names = Radzen Kuhyzr Radzen Tos|birthplace = Leran Manev, Trillius Prime}}Radzen Tos (pronounced rædzɛn toʊs) was a joined Trill engineer, a Starfleet officer, and starship captain who distinguished himself in the early 25th century. Biography Early Life Radzen Kuhyzr was born on Trillius Prime in 2367. From a young age, he showed an aptitude for engineering, pulling apart and reassembling almost any device he could get his hands on. Partly to help him to excel where he showed aptitude, and partly to save their household appliances, Radzen’s parents enrolled him in an engineering trade school. The boy thrived at the school and found a mentor in one of the teachers, Marida Tos. In his fifth year, Radzen began an apprenticeship under Marida. Starfleet Academy Radzen finished his apprenticeship shortly after his eighteenth birthday and, with the encouragement of Marida and his parents, applied to Starfleet Academy later that year. He spent the next four years studying a variety of subjects, but focused on engineering. It was also during his time at the Academy that Radzen first saw Sherah sh'Prai, who was finishing her musical tour of the Federation in San Francisco. Sherah was a musical prodigy from Andoria and was skilled in numerous musical instruments and styles. Radzen fell in love with her the moment he saw her play. But sh'Prai returned to her teaching at the Aldebaran Music Academy and Radzen to his studies, without the two ever having met. At the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Fresh out of Starfleet Academy, Radzen was assigned to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. He loved his time there, but soon received news that his old mentor, Marida, was dying. Taking a short leave, the young Trill officer returned home. He arrived in time to visit with Marida and learn that she wished for him to take her symbiont, Tos. Radzen had never seriously considered becoming a host, but he was assured that he qualified and could be joined if he so wished. He was hesitant at first, but his great respect for Merida Tos and his desire for knowledge led him to agree to host the symbiote. He was joined with Tos, shedding his old name and becoming Radzen Tos. Aboard the Tahoma After returning to the fleet yards, Tos continued to enjoy his duties for a time. But he eventually became anxious to explore the galaxy. Finally, in 2392 he was promoted to lieutenant and transferred to the . Radzen was assigned to the night shift and soon became friends with the shift's senior officer, Commander Keval ch'Prai. During a resupply stop at Betazed, ch'Prai invited Tos to join him at a musical performance on the planet. It just so happened that it was a performance by Keval's sister, Sherah. Radzen's interest in the musician was rekindled and he was finally introduced to her. The two courted intermittently for three years before finally being wed. Aboard the Archangel and at Starfleet Academy By that point, Tos had been promoted to lieutenant commander and was stationed on the as part of Ktarn Fleet. The starship served as an exploration and ambassadorial vessel. Sherah joined Tos on the Archangel and performed at many diplomatic functions. After a few years, Tos accepted a transfer to teach at Starfleet Academy. Sherah performed at various locales in the Sol System and taught music in Singapore. Field promotion As hostilities erupted with the Klingon Empire, Tos was called back to the Archangel, this time with the rank of commander and as the executive officer under his old friend Keval. Due to the nature of the conflict, Sherah did not accompany Radzen. Instead, she took a position at her alma mater on Aldebaran III, which the couple would consider their homeworld for the next two decades. During a particularly brutal confrontation with Gorn battleships, Keval was killed and the Archangel was severely damaged. With his dying breath, the Andorian gave Radzen a battlefield promotion to captain. Due to his ingenuity and valor in rescuing the remaining crew, Starfleet Command made the Trill's promotion official shortly after his return to Earth Spacedock. After completing training from the Federation Diplomatic Corps, Radzen was given command of the and was assigned back to Ktarn Fleet. Command of the Gheryzan After the development of the cruisers, President Aennik Okeg decided to name a series of the new starships in honor of the member worlds in the United Federation of Planets. Tos was given command of the , which was named after his homeworld of Trillius Prime. Captain Tos and his crew would serve with distinction during the Undine and Iconian Wars. In the latter conflict, the Gheryzan was critically damaged and Tos and his crew were given an extended leave at the war's end. That was not the end of the Gheryzan however, as it was pegged for an upgrade and overhaul into the new . After three months of construction, the USS Gheryzan was recommissioned and Captain Tos was once more placed in command and reassigned to Ktarn Fleet. Chronology ;2367 :Born Radzen Kuhyzr at Leran Manev, Trillius Prime. ;2389 :Assigned to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. ;2390 :Joined with the Tos symbiont. ;2392 :Promoted to lieutenant and assigned to the . ;2396 :Assigned to the and wed Sherah sh'Prai. ;2400 :Began teaching engineering classes at Starfleet Academy. ;2405 :Assigned to the USS Archangel as executive officer. ;2407 :Assigned command of the . ;2409 :Assigned command of the . ;2410 :Reassigned command of the overhauled USS Gheryzan-A. Appendices Connections References Category:Trill Category:Ktarn Fleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Captains Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet captains